goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mundy pepper sprays his mom
Cast Mundy-Eric Mrs. Mundy-Kate Mr. Mundy-Alan Mundy's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer-Wiseguy Me-Steven Plot Mundy gets in big trouble. Transcript Mundy: Man, I hate my mom! I know what to do! I will pepper spray her! (in Mrs. Mundy's room) Mrs. Mundy: Conrad, what is it?! I just woke up. Mundy: Take this! (Censored) Mrs. Mundy: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! (in the hospital) Mr. Mundy: Conrad, you murderer! You almost killed my wife! Mundy: Dad, you said we could go to Kelso's! You lied to me! Mr. Mundy: Conrad, it was not a lie! We're in a hospital! Mundy: Yes it was! You tricked me into coming here! Mr. Mundy: Conrad, you don't EVER yell in a hospital! Mundy: Then I'm going! Mr. Mundy: Stop right there! Mundy: Never! This hospital is a piece of (CENSORED BY TRAIN WHISTLE)! Try to catch me first! Mr. Mundy: Then you leave me no choice! (Mundy runs away) Mr. Mundy: Get back here! We're only here because you pepper sprayed your mother! (out of the hospital) Mundy: I'm not coming back there to apologize to her! Mr. Mundy: Yes you are! Mundy: Help! Police! There's a madman chasing me! (Mundy runs past the police officer and the police officer halts Mr. Mundy) Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Mr. Mundy: First of all, he's my son! Second of all, I took him to the hospital because he pepper sprayed his mom/my wife! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after your son like that! Also, I was there when I heard what you were going to do to your son! (Flashback begins, as Mr. Mundy is crafty) Mr. Mundy: We're going to Kelso's. (Flashback ends) Mr. Mundy: Yes, I get the idea! I had to trick him into going to Kelso's when we were actually going to the hospital! Police Officer: I understand! There's no need to trick your son into coming to the hospital all because he pepper sprayed your wife! Mr. Mundy (Microsoft Sam's voice): He's right. Remain calm. Uh-oh. Tantrum in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Mr. Mundy: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: Fluttershy106 will. He's still at the Third Street School talking to Principal Prickly. Then the police officer took Mr. Mundy away away and sent him to the insane hospital. Then Mr. Mundy and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed him the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to trick your son! (at home) Me: Conrad, since your father is at the insane hospital, that means I'm in charge of you right now. I can't believe you pepper sprayed your mother! What is wrong with you? Mundy: But Fluttershy106, that was the only way to get back at her after I beat my dad up on Father's day. Me: I don't care. You're in trouble until your father gets back from the insane hospital. Go to your room now. (as Mundy is walking to his room, my phone rings) Me: Who could that be? Mr. Mundy: Fluttershy106, did you get my son in trouble after he pepper sprayed my wife? Me: I sure did Mr. Mundy. I'm sorry he got you sent to the insane hospital. I hope when you return, you're safe and sound. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Mundy Gets Grounded